A hex wrench, Allen wrench, or key wrench, is a tool known in the art having a hexagonal head used to turn or drive screws, bolts, and the like having hexagonally shaped receiving sockets. In general, the head of a hex wrench has six contact surfaces that can be inserted into a screw or a bolt's hexagonally shaped socket. In operation, torque is applied to the hex wrench to turn the screw or the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,499 discloses a tool set having a carrier unit for holding a plurality of tool units, such as various-sized Allen wrenches. Movement of the tool unit relative to the carrier allows alternative positioning of the tool in two working positions and storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,998 discloses a socket for a socket wrench set, having a magnet in the bottom thereof. The magnet serves to hold a bolt head fitted in the socket, as well as to secure the socket to a wrench longitudinal member that is inserted in the bottom hole of the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,379 discloses an adjustable socket for engaging various sized fastener projections such as hexagonal nuts. The adjustable socket includes a socket body with a cavity having a spring-biased plate pushing nested and concentrically positioned sliding sleeves toward the socket opening and their first position. Magnetic strip pairs integrated between the sleeves form magnetic couples when the sleeves are in the first position. Adjustment of the socket to an appropriate size is effected by the intrusion of a nut, which will encounter one or more of the smaller sleeves and shear the magnetic coupling between the largest of the smaller sleeve and the next largest sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,809 discloses an elastic socket wrench connector device. The connector device is magnetized in order to attract a bolt to the socket wrench. The length of the device can be adjusted to fit different kinds of socket wrenches and sockets.
Tool devices having a plurality of wrenches held by a carrier are also known in the art. However, the configuration of such devices can cause wear and tear to the individual wrenches due to prolonged contact of the individual wrenches with each other. Additionally, when one individual wrench is in use, the remaining wrenches can interfere with proper use of the wrench in use by reducing the amount of rotational clearance of the tool device relative to a screw or a bolt. Further, the remaining wrenches can also interfere with proper and comfortable grasping of the tool device when one wrench is being used.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a device to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages and problems.